Honest Time !
by Beilschmidt-san
Summary: I don't really have an important role though.. but, still i can't bring myself to tell him the truth... i've been lied ... i've said that i like Karasuma sensei, and now, i can't bring myself to bother both of you, as an assassin i've fail to kill my feelings, so.. what should i do now.. karma ? [Bad english] but .. Happy reading [hurt/comfort/romace/drama]


**Assassination Classroom by Yusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **This story contain a bad english (i'm bad at english) , OOC, etc**

 **.**

 **but**

 **at least**

 **Happy reading ~**

* * *

Ever since i saw both of them talking, i never thought to try to speak to him anymore. beside, they're match for each other, i wont expect anything, after all, my role isn't important. Manami is nice and cute girl, i like her just the way she is. And Karma ... hmm how should i put it to the word ? Karma is amazing, beyond any expectation, i saw him during the ceremony in 1st grade. slowly, i began to pay him more attention, that time , i didn't know his name, slowly i realized that i've started to like him, even more. After two years, i become his classmates, even so, i never talk to him, even greet him, not because he's creepy, i just afraid that i'll bother him , maybe actually because of this feeling. Well, i really look forward to our school trip to Kyoto , i've made up my mind and i'll definitely talk to him, even we're not on the same group.

That night, Manami said that all of the boys in the class, he likes Karma. "he wasn't all scary, if only he had a good behaviour" She also said that she felt relax when Karma around. Yeah, i feel a light struck my heart, but then i smile.

The next morning, i decide to take a walk around the inn, we have 30 minutes before we're going home. I bring the Orange juice and start to walk around the in, i see Okajima in the backyard, he Cover his face with his arm and lean his back against the bamboo wall.

I put my Orange juice in front of him. He sit down and face me, i smile at him.

"Ohayo, Okajima, what's wrong ? you look tired?"

"ah, last night we've tried to hunt down Korosensei"

i sit next to him and swing my legs.

"ah, is that so ? hahaha what a coincidence, we're after him too"

"what ? really? is he stole 'who you like' list too ?" Okajima immediately shut his mouth with his own hand, his face flush a bit red, i smile.

"no, we forced him to tell his love life hehe" i laugh

"really ?"

i nod. Okajima murmuring something for himself, i can't hear it.

"pardon ?"

"eh .. ah nothing, i'm just think of something that give me the creeps"

"really ? what did you think?"

I look at him in the eye, Okajima turn away his face, he lean his body again, he close his eye,he think for a while, then drank the orange juice i gave him, suddenly he sat and start to whisper.

"i hope you could keep it a secret, yesterday... Karma" Hear his name makes my heart skip a beat.

"Karma.. he pick Manami"

My heart stop. I feel extreme pain in my Chest.

"Oh really ?" I smiled and turn down my head, i hope Okajima won't see my expression.

"He said that because she could whip up a bunch of shady chemicals for him to play around with"

"wah ! i think they're perfect match" I smile to Okajima, but my heart feels like it's being struck by a lightning.

"Yesterday Manami said she likes Karma"

" EH ?REALLY" Okajima stand up in a shock.

"hey.. i can hear you clearly... i can't believe that you intrested in stuff like that" i know this Voice, it makes my heart pounding again.

Okajima turn his back and see Karma's devilish smile.

"K-Karma"

"what's wrong with 'Keep it's a secret' sentence ?"

Ah , he said it, i think he really liked Manami, i stand up, i feel that my face is burn.

"Err.. that-"

I cut Okajima's Sentence. Karma still grinning.

"It wasn't Okajima's Fault , i made him say those things"

"i.."

"didn't mean to.." i lower my voice and shut my mouth, unable to say anything. I sigh. Then i bow to him as deep as i could.

"I'm Sorry , I shouldn't bring myself to something that" i raise my head and smile like usual. I try to make an excuse and point at nothing on Karma's back.

"Uwah ! Monarch butterfly .. i don't know they exist in Kyoto!" Then i manage to run pass through Karma and Okajima, still point at nothing.

I stop at the front yard and catch my breath, my heart still pounding. I met Karasuma and Irina sensei.

"What's wrong Kurahashi ?" Irina sensei approach me.

I bow my head "Ohayo Karasuma sensei, Irina sensei, i just chasing things hahaha" i force a laugh, Irina sensei look deep at my eyes, i know that she's already know something. She smile at me and pat my shoulder."Talk with me sometimes ok ?"

I smile.

"Well then, let's go home"

* * *

Karma and Okajima stare at Kurahashi go, they didn't say anithing. Okajima unites both of his hand and apologize.

"I'm Sorry Karma, this all happened because i feel so relax and calm when she's around and i accidentaly spill those things"

"hee ? "

"but i feel kind a weird, you know she's become a little strange, maybe she really feel sorry for you"

Karma grinning

"is that so? hehehe"

"K-Karma?"


End file.
